Prior art includes the two patents described below:
1. Home Cooking Appliance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,506 by Herbst et al. This appliance features a stir member mounted in the bottom of a deep saucepan and revolved by an electric motor mounted below the saucepan.
2. Portable Turntable For Use In Microwave Ovens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,715 by Jorgensen et al. This device features a turntable mounted inside a portable casing and driven by an oscillating spring motor.